Earlier experiments on the fate of blowfly storage protein (calliphorin) have been confirmed, and extended, using tagged calliphorin of higher specific activity than was previously available. It was demonstrated that virtually all the separated proteins of the adult head, thorax and abdomen contained radioactive phenylalanine and/or tyrosine derived from the labeled calliphorin. Significant fractions of the administered radioactivity remained in the pupal case, and was expired as 14CO2. Two manuscripts were written, submitted, and accepted for publication; a third manuscript is in preparation, and an extensive review of insect storage proteins has been completed.